


Don't You Wanna Stay?

by Ambs_Writes



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/Ambs_Writes
Summary: “Don’t you want to stay?” Valentina asks, her voice smaller than it had been before. Juliana smiles at her, cupping her neck with both hands as she leans in for a kiss. She knows her answer. Afterall, she’s never been good at saying no to Val.





	Don't You Wanna Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of domestic Juliantina fluff to get us through the weekend. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Julian pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she watches her girlfriend. They’re sitting on the couch in Val’s loft, Juliana with her back against the arm, knees bent and toes tucked beneath Val’s thigh where she had wiggled them earlier when they got cold. Her sketchbook is balanced on her thighs, a draft of her latest design slowly coming together over a likeness of the girl sitting next to her. Valentina has her laptop in her lap, her feet propped up on the coffee table and fingers moving quickly over the keys. They’d been sitting quietly together for the most part, each working on their own project with Netflix playing FRIENDS in the background as a kind of white noise as they work. 

She loves these quiet moments with Valentina. They had been so few and far between they first got together, their moments ruined by family and cartels and so much pain. Sometimes Juliana was still surprised they had made it through so much, looked defeat and heartbreak and death in the eyes so many times only to finally come together in the end. The memories of the world trying to keep them apart make Juliana cherish the time she has with Valentina even more. She knows she almost lost her chance at having days like this. Days where it was just her and her love, enjoying the mundaneness of life together. Days where they can just be together without worrying about the outside world, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

It’s day like this that Juliana has a hard time keep her eyes off of Val. One of Juliana’s favorite hobbies is just watching Val. The way her hands move when she speaks, how her shoulders shake when she laughs and her expression changes over the course of a conversation. The smile that breaks out when she catches Juliana watching her, which happens far more often than Juliana will admit. The way her face lights up when she sees Juliana. It doesn’t matter if they’ve about for two minutes or two days, Val is always ecstatic to see her. But it’s the quiet moments that really captivate Juliana. Simple things, like the way Val brushes her hair or the way she moves around the kitchen when she’s cooking. Her sleepy smile in the mornings when Juliana stays the night and her grumpy pout when Juliana leaves to sleep at her own house. The way she bites her lip when she wants to kiss Juliana, and that thing she does where she pokes the inside of her cheek with her tongue and pulls her lips to the side when she’s annoyed. Everything Valentina does leaves Juliana overwhelmed with affection for her, filling her heart until she’s sure it will burst. 

Juliana has a small smile on her lips as she closes her sketchbook. She knows she won’t be able to focus on her assignment anymore, not with Val taking over her attention as she so often does. Juliana stretches her arms slightly, setting the sketchbook on the coffee table with one hand and covering her mouth with the other as she yawns slightly. Distantly, she wonders what time it is. She knows the sun has already fell below the horizon and her mother is probably expecting her back at their apartment across town soon. Although, Lupe seems surprised every time Juliana sleeps at their apartment instead of Val’s loft. She always looks at Juliana expectantly when she leaves with an overnight bag, like she’s waiting for Juliana to admit something. 

Shaking off the thoughts of her mother, Juliana refocuses on Valentina. She takes a moment to admire her, eyes raking unabashedly over Valentina’s long legs, taking in the sight of the tan skin left visible by Val’s shorts. Her shoulders are exposed too, her torso only covered by a tank top, and Juliana’s eyes linger on the edge of Val’s collarbone before tracing over the lines of her neck and her sharp jaw. They’ve been together for a little over a year, but the sight of Valentina is still enough to leave Juliana breathless. Unconsciously licking her lips, Juliana focuses on Valentina’s face. 

Her brows are furrowed slightly, tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she concentrates on her work. Her eyes flicker across the screen quickly, her fingers occasionally pausing in their movements as she considers what she wants to say next. A few times, her gaze rises enough to see the television screen where it will linger for a moment before she resumes typing. Juliana knows Val has already explained what her paper is about but she can’t remember the details. She knows it’s a part of her senior portfolio, a selection of papers she’s written while studying journalism that have to be read and approved before her graduation at the end of the next semester. She also knows the topic of the paper is important to Val, something personal that Val was excited to address in a term paper. 

Juliana is content to sit quietly for a while longer, her eyes on Valentina, until her phone beeps. Juliana grabs her phone off the coffee table, noticing that it was later than she had thought, and read the text that came in. It wasn’t anything majorly important, someone in the groupchat for her advanced design class asking for opinions on their sketch. Juliana replied quickly with a suggestion to make the dress strapless before muting the conversation and setting her phone back down. Beside her, Val blinked slowly and her shoulders dropped slightly. Juliana smiles slightly, knowing her girlfriend is starting to get sleepy. 

Valentina doesn’t react as Juliana shifts on the couch, moving her toes from beneath Val’s leg and scooting closer. Juliana folds one leg to tuck under the other as she moves closer to Val, her shin pressing against the side of Val’s leg. Juliana brushes Val’s hair off her shoulder, running her fingers through soft brown locks a few times before she cups the back Val’s neck. Her thumb rubs against the soft skin behind Val’s ear. Valentina inclines her head slightly, leaning into Julian’s touch as her eyes fall closed for a moment. When she opens her eyes, Val turns to look at Juliana. Her lips stretch into a soft smile that is immediately returned. 

“Did you finish your sketch?” Val asks, lifting her right hand off her keyboard and resting it on Juliana’s leg. Juliana shakes her head. 

“No, not yet.” Val quirks an eyebrow at that, knowing Juliana usually finishes the first drafts of her designs pretty quickly just so she has something to work with, but she doesn’t say anything. “How’s your paper coming along?” 

“Slower than I’d like it too, but it’s getting there.” Valentina looks at her computer screen again. Her left hand moves against the mousepad for a moment and then she lets go of Juliana’s leg to type something. A few moments later she closes her laptop and sets it on the coffee table with Juliana’s sketchbook. Wanting to feel Val closer, Juliana shifts to her legs are across Val’s lap, her arm looped over her shoulders. Val still has that soft smile when she looks at Juliana again and Juliana can’t help but lean in for a kiss. She can feel Val smiles against her lips and it makes her heart flutter. 

“It’s getting late,” Juliana says after they part, nudgin Val’s nose with her own. “I should probably head home.” 

“No,” the word escapes Valentina as a whine, cut off slightly as she huffs a laugh, “stay with me.” Her arms wrap around Juliana’s waist and pull her more firmly into her lap. Val settles her forehead against Juliana’s neck, nuzzling her nose in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She feels Juliana’s fingers run through her hair and smiles. 

“I told my mom I’d be home tonight.” Juliana says, the fingers of the hand not in Val’s hair trailing up her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“Text her and tell her you changed your mind.” 

“I didn’t bring any clothes.” It’s a flimsy argument, Juliana knows, said mostly to continue the conversation because Valentina is absolutely adorable when she’s tired and clingy and doesn’t want Juliana to leave. 

“We both know half of your wardrobe is here, anyway.” Juliana doesn’t have to look at Val to know she rolled her eyes. “Don’t you wanna stay?” 

The question is punctuated with a kiss to Juliana’s neck, that spot under her jaw that Val knows makes her weak in the knees. Juliana hums slightly in response, head tilting to the side as Val continues to pepper her neck with kisses. Valentina’s hands tighten around Juliana’s waist, her arm flexing slightly beneath Juliana’s hand, as Juliana ponders her answer. 

It’s not a difficult choice. Juliana always wants to stay with Valentina. She loves waking up in Valentina’s arms, seeing her first thing, cooking breakfast for the both of them. She sleeps so much better when she’s with her girlfriend, always feeling warm and safe and loved. She never regrets her decision to stay the night with Valentina and she knows Valentina feels the same way. She also knows that there’s more to Val’s question than staying the night. 

It’s something they’ve both been thinking about, an unspoken question that seems to be moving closer and closer to an answer. It’s Juliana’s shoes by the door, her jacket handing next to Val’s, her floral scented body wash in the bathroom beside Val’s strawberry scented shampoo. It’s Juliana staying at home and unable to find the outfit she wants to wear because it’s tucked away in Val’s closet. It’s her favorite snacks in the cupboards and the extra key Juliana carries with her. It’s starting her day with a kiss good morning and ending it feeling cold in a bed that feels far to big. 

Honestly, Juliana isn’t sure why they haven’t moved in together yet. She knows Val wants too, she knows both of their families are expecting it to happen any day now. She wonders if Val thinks she isn’t ready yet, if that’s the reason she hasn’t outright asked Juliana to move in yet. They had agreed to slow things down when they got back together. Juliana had been scared to rush into anything again, after everything that had happened with Sergio and Chino. She had expected Val to give her a second chance and she was determined not to waste it. Now, sitting in Val’s lap in her loft, feeling their bodies pressed together and soft breaths on her neck, Juliana knows she’s ready. She’s home. 

Valentina has stopped kissing her neck, instead pulling back to look Juliana in the eye when no answer to her question comes. Juliana looks over at Valentina when she squeezes her waist gently. 

“Don’t you want to stay?” Valentina asks, her voice smaller than it had been before. Juliana smiles at her, cupping her neck with both hands as she leans in for a kiss. She knows her answer. Afterall, she’s never been good at saying no to Val. 

“I always want to stay.” She whispers against Val’s lips, pulling away just far enough to rest their foreheads together. “As long as you want me here, I want to stay.” 

“I want you here forever.” Valentina says without a hint of hesitation. “I just wasn’t sure if you were ready for that.” 

“I am,” Juliana smiles and presses their lips together again. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” the words fall easily from Valentina’s lips, sure and certain the way they always are and spoken in a low tone that warms Juliana from the inside. “So you’ll move in? Officially?” 

“Si, mi amor,” Juliana giggles slightly as Valentina releases an excited squeal and hugs Juliana tight. They kiss again, a deep kiss that leaves them both feeling dizzy from both excitement and love. They separate a few moments later, Juliana blushing slightly as her yawn interrupts their kiss. Val tucks her head against Julian’s neck again as she laughs. “Let me text my mom.” 

Valentina hums in response, picking up her own phone from where it sat beside her on the couch and scrolling through her notifications. Juliana texted her mother her change of plans, Lupe replying with a thumbs up and unsurprised smiley face. “Ready for bed, my love?” 

Valentina nods in response to Juliana’s question, tucking her phone into the waistband of her pants. Before Juliana can move off her lap, Valentina readjusts her grip so she has one arm curled under Juliana’s legs and the other wrapped around her back, standing up and easily cradling her girlfriend against her chest. 

“Val!” Juliana exclaims, wrapping her arm back around Val’s neck as she begins to walk them through the living room. Val hums in response, pausing next to the wall so Juliana can turn off the lights. “I can walk, you know?” 

“I know,” Val smiles cheekily at the woman in her arms, “this is just more fun.” Juliana rolls her eyes but doesn’t protest as they continue down the hall towards Val’s bedroom. Their bedroom, now. It’s not the first time Val has carried Juliana to bed but it always surprises her when it happens. Val is a lot stronger than she looks and she lifts Juliana as easily as she does a flower. It thrills Juliana every time. 

Juliana is surprised to see the bed unmade as they enter the room, but she doesn’t voice it as Valentina gently sets her down on the bed. Val kisses her forehead before standing up straight again, taking both of their phones to plug in for the night. Juliana makes herself comfortable in bed, laying on her side to watch Val move around the room. She turns off the light in the hall and closes the door before climbing into bed with Juliana. 

Their bodies slide against one another as the shift around, curling together with Juliana’s head on Valentina’s shoulder, face tucked against the crook between her shoulder and neck and their legs tangled together until their so intertwined, Val can’t tell where she ends and Juliana begins. It’s warm and comfortable. Val falls asleep first, her fingers slowly ceasing the stroking motions they made on the small of Juliana’s back. Her breathing deepens, evening out into the slow rhythm of sleep. Juls kisses Valentina’s neck softly, fingers creeping beneath Val’s shirt to rest on the warm skin of her stomach. 

She relishes the way their bodies fit together, the softness of Val’s skin beneath her palm and the warmth of the hand pressed against her back. There’s a smile on her lips as she falls asleep, Juliana knows she’ll wake up happy, she always does when she wakes wrapped up in Val. 

A promise of forever settles over them, the first of many, like a warm blanket. Their bodies rest as deeply intertwined as their souls, content in the knowledge that they were together, for that night and all the ones that will come after. 


End file.
